


It's What She Does (The No-Talking Remix)

by Highlander_II



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Bedfellows, Remix, Remix Madness 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a night they won't discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What She Does (The No-Talking Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Job Description](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311981) by [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain). 



He knows she'd never tell anyone. That's Donna. She keeps the important secrets... and some of the not-so-important ones. This one is less important than embarrassing. Still, she will never tell.

It's one of the reasons Harvey hired her - her ability for discretion. There was also her incredible ability to know what he needed almost before he needed it. 

That had been put into play during the 'night they will not discuss'. She offered assistance, knowing he would never ask for it. Knowing he couldn't ask for it. Not in the state he was in.

But he's not thinking about it anymore than they will ever discuss it.

Except when he does think about it. Especially when he'd rather think of anything else. 

He's trying to accept it for what it was - a friend helping a friend, even if they were sharing the same bed for the night. Even if he did rest his head... 

No. He's not thinking about it. Where the hell is Mike? Wasn't he supposed to be here with a case file or some briefs or something?

"Donna?" he calls to her before he remembers she had gone to lunch.

He's left with himself and his thoughts and no interesting case to focus on as a distraction because Mike won't magically appear the way Donna always does when he needs her.

It must be a stroke of extreme luck - bad or good, he isn't sure - that Louis pokes his head into Harvey's office to ask about a client. For the moment, he'll take the distraction. Perhaps he can get a good shot in at Louis as a bonus. He'll have to remember to thank Donna later if he does.


End file.
